Mae Whitman
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Jeff Whitman Pat Musick |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Mae Whitman is an American actress, voice actress, and singer best known for her roles on Arrested Development and Parenthood. Biography Whitman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, as an only child to Jeff Whitman, a personal manger, and Pat Musick, a voice artist. She attended a private school for her primary education. Her first appearance was in a commercial of Tyson Chicken, which she starred in while she was three. At the age of six, Whitman made her film debut in When a Man Loves a Woman. In the following years, she appeared on numerous movies alongside famous Hollywood stars. She also had a recurring role in JAG from 2001 to 2003. From 2006 to 2009, Whitman voiced the role of Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Throughout her years in acting, she received many awards, like the Young Artist Award or the San Diego Film Critics Society Award. She is also a singer and has recorded singles such as "I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day" or "You Make Christmas Feel So Good". Furthermore, she sung guest vocals for the indie-punk band Fake Problems and appeared in the music video to "I Was A Fool" by Tegan and Sara. On Criminal Minds Whitman portrayed Julie, an abduction victim of serial killer and rapist Robert Reimann in the Season Five episode "Cradle to Grave". Filmography *Good Girls (2017) - Annie *Bernard and Huey (2017) - Zelda *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) - April O'Neil/Wizardess/Princess/Terrified Woman/April Derp (voice, 83 episodes) *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Batgirl (voice, 22 episodes) *Dragons: Race to the Edge (2015-2017) - Heather (voice, 22 episodes) *Voltron (2017) - Plaxum (voice) *Family Guy (2008-2017) - Vegas Waitress/Teenage Girl/Marcie Miller/Kimmi/Zuzu/Julie/Annaleigh Quagmire/Popular Kid #3 (voice, 20 episodes) *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (2016) - Marcy *Drunk History (2016) - Lyudmila Pavlichenko *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Batgirl/Speed Queen (voice) *Rock Dog (2016) - Darma (voice) *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Batgirl/Speed Queen (voice) *Operator (2016) - Emily Klein *A Dog and Pony Show (2016) - Dede (voice) *Freaks of Nature (2015) - Jenna Zombie *Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship (2015) - Power Girl (voice) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Live Action Frozen with Bella Thorne and Mae Whitman (2015) - Mae Whitman *The DUFF (2015) - Bianca Piper *Parenthood (2010-2015) - Amber Holt (103 episodes) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - April O'Neil (voice) *Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2014) - Tinker Bell (voice) *AJ's Infinite Summer (2014) - Morgan/Receptionist (voice) *A Million Ways to Die in the West - Prostitute (uncredited) *American Dad! (2013-2014) - Zoey/Glitter (voice, 3 episodes) *Suburgatory (2014) - Caris *Parenthood: Friday Night at the Luncheonette (2014) - Amber Holt *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Dr. Helena Sandsmark/Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (voice) *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Masters of Sex (2013) - Patient *Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - April O'Neil (voice) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2013) - Tinker Bell (voice, uncredited) *Web Therapy (2013) - Blair Yellin (2 episodes) *The Wind Rises - Kayo Horikoshi/Kinu (English version, voice) *Web Therapy (2013) - Blair Yellin (3 episodes) *Arrested Development (2004-2013) - Ann Veal (16 episodes) *Young Justice (2012-2013) - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl/Stephanie Brown (voice, 6 episodes) *Crush (2013) - Hobbit/Friend/Pip #1 *Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012) - Heather (voice, 2 episodes) *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *The Factory (2012) - Abby *The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) - Mary Elizabeth *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Weeds (2012)- Tula *Rugrats (2012) - Angelica Pickles *Robot Chicken (2011) - Lady Gaga/Wilma Flintstone/Bella's Friend (voice) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Katara (voice) *In Treatment (2008-2010) - Rosie Weston (5 episodes) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Batgirl (voice) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the Animation (2010) - Lisa Miller (voice, uncredited) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) - Roxy Richter *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Jesse Stone: No Remorse (2010) - Emily Bishop *Barry Munday (2010) - Candice *The Modifyers (2010) - Lacey Shadows/Agent Zero (voice) *The Cleveland Show (2009-2010) - Softball Captain/Piper Gold (voice, 3 episodes) *Glenn Martin DDS (2009) - Trailer Park Teen/Amish Girl (voice, 2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Cradle to Grave" (2009) TV episode - Julie *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Acceptance (2009) - Taylor Rockefeller *Spring Breakdown (2009) - Lydia *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno (2008) - Katara (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *Nights in Rodanthe (2008) - Amanda Willis *Tinker Bell (2008) - Tinker Bell (voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2003-2008) - Katara/Lu Ten/Kya/Additional Voices (60 episodes) *Good Behavior (2008) - Roxy West *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008) - Helen Braidwell *ER (2007) - Heather *Boogeyman 2 (2007) - Alison *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth (2007) - Katara (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Rachel Fordham *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Cynder (voice) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Rose/Little Girl/Huntsgirl/Additional Voices (voice, 21 episodes) *Enemy Within (2007) - Amy Tolliver *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Yuffie Kisaragi (English version, voice) *Justice (2007) - Jenny Marshall *Grey's Anatomy (2007) - Heather Douglas (2 episodes) *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Little Suzy (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *Desperate Housewives (2006) - Sarah *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Katara (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *Love's Abiding Joy (2006) - Colette Doros *Thief (2006) - Tammi Deveraux (6 episodes) *Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise (2006) - Emily Bishop *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Yuffie Kisaragi (English version, voice) *Phil of the Future (2006) - Crying Girl (uncredited) *The Bondage (2006) - Angelica *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Yuffie Kisaragi (English version, voice) *The Happy Elf (2005) - Molly (voice) *Going Shopping (2005) - Coco *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Glynnis Carson *EverQuest II (2004) - Lilly Ironforge/Thana Rumblehoof (voice) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Little Suzy/Lady/Woman/Young Girl/Suzanne/Princess #6/Little Crying Boy/First A.D./Meghan (voice, 49 episodes) *Cold Case (2004) - Eve Kendall *Century City (2004) - Erin Pace *Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Robin/Kid with Salad Bowl Hat/Glee Club Girl/Girl #1/Francine Bishop/Sarah Beale/Sinead Fionula (6 episodes) *Teacher's Pet (2004) - Leslie (voice) *State of Grace (2001-2004) - Emma Grace McKee (40 episodes) *Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2003) - Jenny/Melissa (voice, as Mae Margaret Whitman) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Shanti (voice) *Presidio Med (2002) - Tory Redding *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl (voice) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Amy (voice) *JAG (1998-2001) - Chloe Madison (8 episodes) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2001) - Leslie Dunkling (voice, 5 episodes) *Max Steel (2001) - Jo (voice) *An American Rhapsody (2001) - Maria (at 10) *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Meg (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Antoinette (voice) *Jingle Bells (1999) - Beth (voice) *A Season for Miracles (1999) - Alanna 'Lani' Thompson *Providence (1999) - Frances Carlyle (2 episodes) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Girl (voice) *Judging Amy (1999) - Darcy Mitchell *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Little Girl #1 *Chicago Hope (1996-1999) - Sara Wilmette (17 episodes) *Invisible Child (1999) - Rebecca 'Doc' Beeman *Hope Floats (1998) - Bernice Pruitt *The Gingerbread Man (1998) - Libby Magruder *Merry Christmas, George Bailey (1997) - Zuzu Bailey *Superman (1997) - Young Lois (voice) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, 13 episodes) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1995-1997) - Little Suzy/Little Girl (voice, 2 episodes) *One Fine Day (1996) - Maggie Taylor *Friends (1996) - Sarah Tuttle *Early Edition (1996) - Amanda Bailey *After Jimmy (1996) - Rosie Stapp *Independence Day (1996) - Patricia Whitmore *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Baby Rose (voice) *Degree of Guilt (1995) - Elena Argos *Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (1995) - Young Ashley Judd *Bye Bye Love (1995) - Michele *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - Casey Green 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses